Newlyweds
by Pfieffs
Summary: Rory and Sebastian have Newlywed Syndrome bad. Pure fluff, enjoy. Rorbastian.


They're wedding had been in Ireland. Rory's parents insisted on it. That and Rory's parents loved Sebastian. Rory was pretty sure it was just because Sebastian laid it on thick for them, being all sweet and nice. They also got married in Ireland, because well, Sebastian's parents weren't the most supportive of the two, but Sebastian had money, so he didn't need his parents money anymore.

They had agreed early on that Rory and his family would pay for the wedding, and Sebastian was in charge of the honey moon.

The wedding was simple, not many attendees came, well not many Irish folk would come to a gay wedding. It wasn't anything against Rory and Sebastian, but being Catholic and Protestant was the issue.

So there wedding was small, but it was perfect for the two boys. Sebastian and Rory both wore black tuxes, Rory adorned a white bow tie, courtesy of Blaine and Kurt's fashion choice. And Sebastian had a black one, he refused to receive any help of any kind from Kurt. The way Sebastian talked about Kurt always made Rory stifle his laughter, because god forbid Sebastian glare at him for laughing, causing the Irish boy to only laugh more.

The wedding had been designed by Kurt, with much bitching from Sebastian, who refused to have anyone but him or Rory sing, which they did, at the reception. It was perfect for the two of them. And the day before the wedding Rory and Sebastian drove down to Dublin, and visited the Guinness museum because he was not going to marry a man who had never had a Guinness. So Sebastian had his first Guinness.

They were married in Rory's hometown of Dublin, with all of Rory's family being in attendance, along with Sebastian's sister, who had been the couple's biggest fan girl, besides Seamus, and a few of the Warblers, Nick and Jeff were groomsmen for Sebastian, while Sam and Finn were Rory's groomsmen, with a few of the other New Directions in attendance, Sugar was not there.

That night, well it was a little more vigorous than the two intended. They had booked a hotel for the night because Sebastian had said the honey moon would really start the next day. When they checked out the morning after there wedding night, the manager said they had gotten a few complaints. Rory turned bright red, and Sebastian told him, "Well you can just tell your guests, to suck it up, newly weds like there sex." And with that, he took Rory's hand and walked out. Rory however only was turning more red by the minute.

"Ya didn't have ta be rude about it Bas."

"Rory they are hypocrites, the ones that complained that are married, have forgotten what good sex is, and the ones that complain and aren't married haven't experienced yet."

Rory just blushed.

Sebastian gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That was the best by the way."

Sebastian hailed a cab, "Now you ready for our honey moon?"

Rory nodded. Sebastian refused to tell him where they were going when they boarded the plane. But Rory got it once they landed.

"Paris?" he asked.

"City of love, and you've shown me where you were raised, I should be able to show you where I was raised." Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian had left nothing to the imagination. He booked an extravagant hotel, and did the whole nine yards. The first day was just Rory and Sebastian in the hotel room. Sebastian wouldn't admit it, but he had turned Rory into a love machine. It was hard for the two to keep there hands off each other, needless to say , they were planning on embarrassing their children when they got older, it was bound to happen, and the y accepted it.

After their first day, they went to the Eiffel Tower. Sebastian had stopped in a little shop along the way and bought something but wouldn't tell Rory what it was. The line for the monument was long, but Sebastian and Rory were too busy kissing every few minutes to notice. The line finally got them to the front and they rode to the top. Sebastian took Rory's hand, knowing Rory hated heights, even if the Irish boy sold it off as just a fear of roller coasters. He took Rory to the edge, "This is Paris, "he said, moving behind his husband, and hugging him, kissing his neck.

Rory leaned his head back, after he got his glance, "Beautiful," he said. He turned his head, and met Sebastian's lips with his own.

The rest of there honey moon was filled with romantic things, and sex, and touring the city, Sebastian taking him to secret places, and them just being cute. Then it was time to return home. Home, they were living in America. In Westerville, Sebastian and Rory both put in for the house.

There stuff had just been delivered and Rory unpacked the kitchen first, "Why are you doing that Rors?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I want to cook, and not have to deal with takeout meals till we finish unpacking, and I wont cook with boxes in my kitchen."

"I think you need a clock though," Sebastian mused.

Rory tilted his head, "Huh?"

Sebastian hurried out of the room, and roamed through his luggage that they had used on the honey moon, he pulled out a brown bag, that had the thing he bought in Paris on the day the visited the Eiffel tower. He came back and handed it to Rory, "A clock."

Rory opened it and the grin on his face, couldn't be matched, well it could, but for a totally different reason. He took the clock and set it on the counter; he didn't have a nail or hammer to hang it now. "Perfect," he said. "I think the kitchen will be French Country side."

Sebastian just shook his head and laughed. He walked up and took Rory in his arms, "The domestic side of you is super hot."

Rory smirked, "You know what else is super hot?"

Sebastian nodded, "We need to break this kitchen in a bit don't you think?"

Rory blushed and nodded, he kissed Sebastian. And Sebastian turned it up a few notches then.

AN- pure fluff written for my friends on tumblr based on a picture one of them drew.


End file.
